pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RAWEFC3
(Elevator dings and everybody exits it) Team Doof: Ah much better.. again! Alice: How many of these do you think we will have? Team Doof: Lets see.. One every four days carry the 1 add the 3 divide it by 11... A lot.. At least 7.. Maybe. Baljeet:The answer would be............ 7.75. Alice FS: I agree with you Baljeet. Baljeet: Thanks. Samantha: (glares at Alice FS) Hmm I could have said that.. '' Gabrella: (whispers to Samantha) ''Dont be jelous! (Norm enters the room) Norm: Hi, I'm Norm. Dill: Do you even fit in the elevator? Team Doof: NORM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You came!!!!! Well it took you long enough! (Alice FS comes in, hugs Norm):Hi. I'm Alice Flynn-Shapiro, the cutest of Phineas and Isabella's future kids. Team Doof: yeah your not full of yourself at all Norm: Hi, Alice FS. Whatcha doin'? (Isabella is disturbed in her beauty room by someone saying her catchphrase) (Pinky and Pinky II come in and bark) Alice FS:Oh, there you are, Pinky II. Vanessa: Yep. I knew it. It was only a matter of time before one of Dad's evil inventions showed up. Then again Norm, you're not evil. You're actually kinda funny. Norm: Yes, yes I am. Phineas: At least I'm whole again and nobody hates Alice Flynn. Phineas has hearts in his eyes due to Alice FS's cuteness even though he's her Dad. Stacy: Now that's just creepy. Team Doof: Yeah.. It realy is.. makes me shudder... Vanessa: Me too. Is this the power of her cuteness? Team Doof: Could be..... Ewww..... Dill: What's so cute about her? Candace looks at Jeremy. Candace: Jeremy? Jeremy: Yeah? Candace: Who do you love more, me or Alice? Jeremy: Candace, she's 10. Candace: Not that Alice. Jeremy: Oh, you mean TD? I think she's already with Albert. Candace: I'm talking about Alice O! (Alice FS suddenly by unknown reasons turns 16, wearing the same clothes, but in her teenage size) Vicky walks into the room. Phineas: Oh, hello. Who are you? Vicky: Another of your future daughters. Call me Vicky. Candace: I see. Vicky: So, whatcha doin? Phineas: Just having an awesome party. Vicky: Cool. :) Phineas: Alice FS is even cuter as a teenager. Jeremy: Yes, yes she is. Candace: Jeremy's gonna dump me for her. I just know it. She's WAY cuter than me. But wait....Jeremy and I are like...her aunt and uncle, or something. Well if he dosent dump me for her he is going to for that Alice O girl Dill: Yes, yes you are. And let's just hope that mad Isabelle didn't made it to the 999Ath floor. Candace: You can read minds, Dill? Phineas: Apparently he can. Aleinna teleports into the room. Aleinna: Didn't forget about me did you? Baljeet: Ferb's half-alien daughter? Aleinna: Yep. :P Katie: Hey, Dill. Katie looks at Dill with hearts in her eyes. Dill: Oh THERE you are, Katie! Phineas: Oh, look at that. Dill got a girlfriend. Dill: Just found out? Phinello: I think he ALWAYS had one. Team Doof: Awwww there so cute! Alice: I know! SO cute! {Candace glares at Alice} Katie shoves Dill to an elevator Dill: Oh no, don't do the elevator *DING* Katie pushes Dill in to an available elevator and starts kissing him as the doors close Phineas: Nice. Team Doof: Hmmm.. {Looks at Albert} Albert: Uh Oh.. not again! {Team Doof shoves Albert into elevator next to Dill's and start kissing} (Alice FS makes Candace go to the exercise room, kisses Jeremy on the lips) {Alice O Whacks Alice FS} Alice 0: Who do you think you are? Alice FS:A tough girl. (tosses Alice O outside and crashes into a gabage bin) {Alice uses her grappleing hook and tyes Alice FS to the ceiling} ~Meanwhile in the Exercise Room~ Candace: Jeremy likes cute, strong girls, huh? Well...All I have to do is become as strong as her. Candace is exercising while the rest of the party continues. ~At The Party~ Jeremy: Wait...I'm basically your uncle. Why did you just kiss me? Vanessa: That's the power of her cuteness. Even if you're basically related to her, she still makes you love her. {Vanessa looks at Alice 0 while she is spray painting Alice FS while she is tyed up} Alice FS: (gets out off the ceiling because it too easy for Alice FS to get out of)Ha! I will Tye you up and see how you like it. (Alice FS quadruple-ties the knots with Ginger's help and places Alice on the ceiling) Everyone:Get Alice O!(everyone sprays her with mayo, ketchup, and mustard) {Alice stats shooting Alice FS with a paintball gun} Ginger: You are up there Alice: HA! I am a daughter of a SPY do you think I would be so easly trapped? And I ship Balginger! Why are you picking on me? Ginger: I.. I dont know! It must be because of her cuteness! {Ginger walks to Alice O's side} Alice: As it should.. A be {Alice 0 puts Alice FS in a hogtie and keeps shooting her with paintballs} (Alice FS turns Alice O with magical powers into an ant, then she crushes it ) (real Alice smacks her upside the head) Coltrane: Everyone's going crazy. And I see once again Stacy has a boyfriend. Stacy: Yeah. Gurgy is so dreamy. Perry: (Crazy people you are.) Regurge: (sigh) I love to hear her say that... Irwin: Ya, whatever Irving: Irwin, get out! Regurge: No it's ok. The story in which he debuts, ep 9 of Iaf, has been posted now anyway. Now what's this hear about a teenage Mary Su-I mean Alice FS? Albert: Right over there dude Regurge: Let's take a look at this mary su-(Sees Teenaged Alice FS)...Hello Nurse! Daisy: (sticks out tongue at Alice FS because she is acting mean) Stacy steps on Regurge's foot. Stacy: Are you REALLY just gonna dump me for her? {Alice 0 steps on Gurgy's oouther foot} Alice 0: Yeah honestly if you were going to dump Stacy for ANYONE I thought it would be TD! Irving: No, I want Irwin to leave BECAUSE of his appearance. He's creepy. Daisy: Meanies. Daisy and Didi: That's it! Daisy: (at Isabella) We're excluding you from the group as you seem to be very (insert inapprpriate word here)-y right now!! Didi: It's true! I thought you were my friend!! Daisy: Flower power! Oh yeahz! Didi: Fighting for justice and peace! Powered Flower (Daisy) and Rolling Jewels (Didi): We liberate Hyper Rainbow from her Firepuff duties!!! (Isabella belt comes off her and dissolves.) Regurge: What? No way, Stacy! I wasn't even looking at her, I swear! Powered Flower: (punches Regurge) Rolling Jewels: Daisy! That's mean. Powered Flower: Sooryz. Regurge: I don't even know you! Powered Flower: Of course you do! (transforms back into Daisy Hernandez) Isabella: I didn't even SAY anything yet. :( Isabella runs away crying. Phineas goes after her to try and cheer her up. Regurge: Oh, it's just you. Che: ...I'm confused. Stacy: Isabella didn't even DO anything and you just made her cry like that? I thought you guys were our version of the Powerpuff Girls, but after that...I'm NEVER joining you! Candace: Ok, I'm back. What did I miss? Daisy: You can't join us. Dasiy: Plus, she was all bragging about how cute her daughter was. It gets annoying, peoplez. Didi: (nods) I'm sorry, but it's true. (Vanessa enters and sees Vanessa) Vanessa: Whoa! Vanessa: Wait, which of us is the real Vanessa? Vanessa and Vanessa: I am. Vanessa: No, I am. Honey: Whoa, paradoxial! Eric: Time paradox! I love my catchphrase! Regurge: Whew, Stacy's already forgotten about what happened, I'm safe Daisy: Ya can't become a Firepuff Girl. Plus, it's a code: every Firepuff who is mean will be suspended from her powers for a day. Eric: Then are you still a Firepuff? Daisy: Well.......let's just say I figured out how to take that suspension out of my FireBelt. Honey: Isabelle would lose her powers before she got them. Isabelle: Shut up. Vanessa: So which of us is the real Vanessa? Che: Hmm. (closes eyes and points, spinning around; lands on one Vanessa) Vanessa: Yes! I'm the real Vanessa! Vanessa: Darn. I wanted to be the real Vanessa. (Jenny and The Ballpit Kid walk into the room at the same time, Alice FS turns into a 10-year old again, has hearts in her eyes at the ballpit kid) Alice FS(at ballpit kid):Whatcha doin'? Ballpit kid: Wow, you are the cutest person I have ever saw. Alice FS(giggling):Thanks. Isabelle: You know I seriously hate you, Alice? (Alice FS karate-chops Isabelle until she is seriously injured) Alice FS:That is for hating me! (throws her out of the room) Isabelle: No way is some frilly little kid going to beat me! (throws Alice FS into the elevator, pushes all the buttons and then the close door button) Gosh, there are just some people who can't deal with my beauty. Honey: I bet. Sean: I think she's pretty. Honey: You're her boyfriend, it's in your contract to say that. Sean: You do 'ave a point there. (Alice FS tinkles with the evevator and comes to the correct floor ony 35 seocnds after Isabelle put her in it) Alice FS:I'll get you for that! (throws her outside and Isabelle lands on the concrete, badly injured) Regurge: *Thinking* Whew, glad Alice FS here is younger again. Though her teenage self didn't look too bad... Sean: HEY! Don't lay a hand on her! (runs at Alice FS and throws her out the window) (Alice FS zaps back into the room and didn't get hurt, then she turns everyone who was mean at her into ants and crushes them) Alice FS:Anyone else want to mean at me? I may be a super-cute girl, but I can be very tough. (Lifts up a 250lb weight to prove it) Everyone else that is still human and Norm: No, no we don't. Alice FS (Giggles): That's nice of you people. Isabelle: You are the biggest prat I have ever met. Seriously, you're a git and too perfect to even exist. Honey: Those are my words. Isabelle: What? Honey: "Git". "Prat". Isabelle: Oh. But you agree with me, don't you? Honey: Kinda. Like, it's no fun having no flaws. Che: I'm going to bed, and all activity better cease while I'm gone. Isabelle: Fine. Regurge: I wanna be mean to her! Team Doof: Me to!... You know what? You are not "perfect" you are a snob and are so full of yourself that you have NO grasp of reality! That and you still have paint all over you! Alice: I am ashmed to share your name! (JK) Isabelle: See?! I'm not jealous, I'm speaking the truth! Alice 0: Isabelle.. I actually DONT hate you right now... (Alice FS karate-chops Regurge, Team Doof, and Isabelle until they are badly injured) ALice FS:What did I say about being nice to me? {Team Doof had used a forcefeild and the karate chops had no affect} Alice 0: HA I got it all on tape! {Alice 0 gets out her phone} Alice 0: Hello this is Agent A00 and I have to report of physical haresment and verbal harassment and I need backup {Officers storm in and carry Alice FS away} Alice 0: Phew.. that takes care of her (Pinky, Pinky II, and Norm destroy the building Alice FS was in and bring her back) Alice FS:I'm back!(turns Alice O into 25 cheeseburgers and eats them, then goes to exercise to get rid of the calories) Alice: Yeah Gabrella I can see the excersiseing part but the rest is so unrealistic.. I mean you would never betray me right Norm? {Norm Hi- fives Alice 0} Alice: And Pinky would get kicked out of the Agency so he would not do that Team Doof: Nice thought but that will never happen Gabrella: Yeah it was a dumb idea.. but it IS the only way she would EVER get out of that place! Regurge: I'm glad we got rid of that girl. *Thinking* Though her teenage self still wasn't bad... {Alice and Stacy glare at Gurgy} Team Doof: I dont care HOW pretty she was she was a snob.. {gets out rubber hammer) And I dont like snobs Stacy {gets out whip} Me neither Team Doof: You know these wepons wouldhave come in handy earlier Stacy: Yeah they would have.. (Alice FS come out of the exercise room, takes the weapons, and crushes them with her hands) Alice FS: I will sing Gitchee Gitchee Goo to make you people be nice to each other. Alice 0: What the heck? She is with the officers.. OH Baljeet? Baljeet: Yes? Alice 0: I think you left your holoram on again.. Baljeet: Yes, yes I did.. I am sorry she is just so pretty... Samantha: (glares at Baljeet) Ginger steps on Baljeets foot Baljeet: What? I look for BRAINS in a girl! Alice 0: Mmmm hmmm suuure Baljeet: You are not helping me Alice! Alice 0: I didnt get you into trouble! Baljeet: I am sorry girls.. I dont know what came over me... Dot walks in. Dot: Whatcha doin? Ferb: Chillin. Baljeet:Actually THAT is Alice FS. I helped her, along with Norm, Pinky, and Pinky II, out of the officer's way due to you people being mean to her, not to mention she is super-cute AND has never got worse than an 99% on any assignment she has done. Alice FS:Awww, thanks Baljeet. Baljeet:No problem. Regurge: Grr, we must get rid of tat Mary Sue! Also, what was up with that staring at me a minute ago? (officers take Regurge away because he stole Alice FS' bed and give him 40 years of hard labor) Alice:Do anyone else of you stole anything of mine? {Alice brings back Gurgy} Team Doof: We did Gurgy.. she keeps comming back.. like a gnat.. ALICE! {Alice 0 pushes a button on her cell again and even bigger officers take her away in a stright jacket} Alice 0: Well her looks may be ok but her criminal record, like her attatude, stinks.. Stacy: We wernt stareing at you Gurgy.. we were glareing at you Team Doof: Yeah we didnt like the way you were looking at teen Alice FS... Regurge: What was wrong with that? Stacy: I dont like you stareing at outher girls.. (Alice FS is able to karate-chop away from the bigger officers and get back into the RAWFEC3 room) Alice FS: I'm back and I can lift 350lbs. now, so I was able to take down those officers with ease. Alice 0: Realy? You are such a wanna be! {Alice pushes a random button and a steel box falls on Alice FS} You cant get out of this either! This box weighs 10,000 tons and is inpenetrable so dont even try.. In fact I dont even think we CAN get you out of there.. Not that we want to (Alice FS does a few karate-chops, is able to get out ,and gets Alice O into a steel box weighing 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, poundsand cannotget out by any method at all) Alice FS: Let's see if YOU can get out of that. {Alice 0 uses a trap door/elevator that was in the floorbords and gets out, she then beats Alice FS unconsious with a bag of bread and toss's her in the pudding pool} Alice FS:Ha! That was a Alicebot I made while you getting out of the trap and watch this. (Alice FS straps Alice O on a rocket, and it explodes with Alice O on it, making her have 4th-degree burns on her body) Alice FS:I have beat you once and for all! (sings "We Did It" from Dora the Explorer) Team Doof: Ok that makes NO sence at ALL!!!! Alice0: Plus that wasnt me you strapped on that rocket you... you.. ginger! Ginger: Hey?! Alice 0: No it means red-head wich is what we call them in London.. Regurge: Ah I see. Well Stacy, I promise not to stare at another girl ever again. Stacy: Oh you can stare at girls.. just not THAT girl {points to Alice FS} and possibly not her {points to TD} I dont like the way she looks at you.. Team Doof: Look at who? I am not lookin at anyone! Elevator dings and Katie exits it Phineas: Hey, Kate. Where's Dill? Katie: He went off to the airport for an inspection. Phineas: Oh, that's too bad. You know, a boy, a girl, alone in the Tower of Love? Katie: We made out already. Phineas: Great! Regurge: Well Stace,. 1. She's 10 now, so I'll never stare at her 2. She looks at me, eh?. Anyway, there's only one girl I want to stare at.. Stacy: That's good.....Wait, the girl you're talking about is me, right? Ferb: Someone has an "All-About-Me" complex. Stacy: I do not. >.< Phineas: Yes, yes you do. ...*RANDOM WEIRD LOOKING BOX POPS OUT* Stacy: What's that?? Ferb: It says time machine so were going to be in for a big suprise! Phineas: Well what ever is in it I'm excited to see!!! ...*ISABELLA LOOK ALIKE POPS OUT* ???: WOW! That was a bumpy ride! ...*Phineas and Isabella's eyes bug out* Phineas: Uhhhhhh ???: YES! I ARRIVED AT THE RIGHT TIME!!!! Isabella: Hmmm ???: Oh im sorry where are my manners. HI! I'm Kathleyn! I'm thirteen. And i am Phineas and Isa- ...*OTHER RANDOM PERSON JUMPS OUT* ???: *places hand over mouth* SUSH!! Kathleyn: Maggie!! Maggie: Kathleyn!!! Alice: MORE Isabella look-alikes? {puts hands over eyes and drops to her knees on the floor} What does this mean!?!? Daisy56: Oh my goodness there is a fire down my street. Team Doof: Oh thats to bad D: I hope no one got hurt... Phineas hopes so too. Candace: O_O A fire? Really? Ferb: Is everyone alive? Aleinna: That's just....horrible. I mean a giant fire like that.....It's just indescribably terrible. Vanessa: Hey, where did Maggie and Kathleyn go? Alice: {still on the ground} I.. I DONT KNOW!.. {gets up} The real question in wheres Daniella? I havent seen her this whos RAWEFC... Daniella: {on the ceeling} Here I am! Alice: Why are you up there? Daniella: Because I wanted to get a good view of you fighting Alice FS and now I cant get down Alice: Makes sence Baljeet: Wait.. did you use hydrocarbon boots that would be used as a suction to scale the walls? Daniella: Yes, yes I did! Thank you for noticeing! Baljeet: No problem and I think I know how to get you down {tosses Daniella a pen) Break the suction! {Daniella does and Baljeet caches her} Ginger: You sure are popular with girls, aren't you BalJERK? Baljeet: Ummm..... Ginger: Nevermind. Ginger walks over to Irving and hugs him. Irving: Ummmm...What are you doing? Ginger: Hugging you. Baljeet: Looks like she found a new boyfriend. Wendy: Well she should have. I mean I'm glad you kissed me and all, but she really did love you. Baljeet: What did I do? All I did was keep her from FALLING! Wendy: You still dont get it! You NEED to go after her! Aleinna: TAQUITOS! Ferb: And this is no longer a soap opera. Thanks, Aleinna. Aleinna: You're welcome, Dad. Team Doof: Mmmm Taquitos... Category:RANDOM Category:Fanon Works Category:Community